That girl
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Al volver a su antiguo pueblo, Sasuke descubrió que las cosas de su pasado eran mejor que las de su presente, en especial su hermosa ex novia. [¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!]


**That girl**

* * *

 **Disclaimer applied**

* * *

 **No permito reproducción alguna de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Al volver a su antiguo pueblo, Sasuke descubrió que las cosas de su pasado eran mejor que las de su presente, en especial su hermosa ex novia.

* * *

Habían pasado diez años desde que había dejado el pueblo que lo vio nacer y crecer. Toda su infancia y adolescencia habían pasado dentro de un mundo tranquilo, lleno de paz y gente muy amigable y solidaria; recordaba cada rincón de éste así como sus festividades y los lugares en los que solía juntarse con sus amigos a pasar el rato.

Recordaba las fiestas a las que había asistido con ellos, conociendo chicas y saliendo con ellas para divertirse hasta que una le voló la cabeza y no pudo hacer mejor cosa que pedirle que fuera su novia. ¡Lo que le había costado que ella dijera «si»! Pues ella no había sido una conquista de una noche y tampoco era una chica a la que podía arrimarse sólo para algo de momento.

Era una de sus amigas y una de las más atractivas por así decirlo. Ella siempre estaba cuidándolos, a él y al tonto de Naruto, su mejor amigo, de que no cometieran estupideces. No supo como pero un día la vio con otros ojos y descubrió que ella era una mujer, bueno, sabía que lo era, no que fuera idiota, pero siempre la había visto como una amiga hasta que esa noche la notó como una más, sólo que ella era especial. ¡Cómo poder explicar algo que aún no entendía!

Carcajeó como imbécil mientras hacía una maniobra para que el auto fuera hacia la salida de la derecha, rumbo a su pueblo. Se preguntaba si las cosas serían igual, si los lugares que solía visitar seguirían igual a como los recordaba. Sus amigos... ¿estarían allí o se habrían ido como él cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

A pesar de haber amado a su pueblo y las pequeñas cosas de éste, sabía que allí no estaba su vida, que allí no había lugar para él. Era un sitio demasiado chico y él tenía mucho potencial como para intentar conquistar una ciudad y no un pueblucho en donde el diablo perdió el poncho.

No. Por eso decidió marcharse a los dieciocho y comenzar su vida en la gran ciudad. Al principio, le había costado mucho trabajo adaptarse y hacerse un lugar, pues tuvo que lavar muchos platos y estudiar duro para llegar a ser lo que era ahora: dueño de una empresa dedicada a las mejoras tecnológicas y actualizaciones de programas de informática. Mucho estudio y esfuerzo fue elnque hizo para graduarse de la universidad más prestigiosa de todo Japón y estaba muy orgulloso de eso.

Tenía una gran vida, sin más preocupaciones que trabajar y disfrutar su soltería. A los veintiocho años él era el hombre que tenía como loca a media multitud femenina de su país. Desde jovencito siempre había llamado la atención del sector femenino; en su pueblo era el chico más popular de la escuela y cuando se mudó a la ciudad corrió con la misma "suerte" que en su pueblo.

Era divertido conocer gente nueva todos los días, pero era difícil encontrar buenos amigos en los cuales confiar y por suerte había encontrado a dos, en los cuales podía poner su vida en sus manos porque ellos no iban a defraudarlo: ellos eran Suigetsu y Juugo.

Suigetsu le recordaba mucho a Naruto, era igual de bromista y exagerado que el rubio, sólo que éste no chillaba ni lo molestaba tanto como lo hacía el otro en su época de adolescentes. Juugo era un tipo más tranquilo, su personalidad le recordaba a Neji, – aunque éste no era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero lo estimaba – y siempre lo trataba con respeto siendo que ya varias veces le había pedido que lo tuteara, pero era imposible.

Recorrió la avenida principal encontrándose con que el pueblo se había detenido en el tiempo; las tiendas eran tal cual las recordaba, había algún que otro local nuevo, pero el resto se veía exactamente igual como en el pasado. Inconcientemente sonrió al ver el restaurante favorito de Naruto: Ichiraku.

Siguió su camino hacia su antigua casa, al final de la calle. Y allí estaba, igual que siempre y bien cuidada como debía ser. A su madre le hubiera dado un ataque si ésta se viera descuidada por lo que se vio obligado a darle mantenimiento enviando regularmente gente que se encargara del aseo, la jardinería y la infraestructura.

Si tan sólo Mikoto pudiera ver una vez más su casa, seguramente le abrazaría y le agradecería a base de besos en las mejillas y frente por haber cuidado de su querido hogar. Se persignó ante el recuerdo de su madre y apretó con fuerza las llaves que llevaba en la mano.

Una vez dentro se encontró con la antesala, no tenía olor a encierro y agradecía aquello, había sido buena idea mandar a asear la casa el día anterior, ahora solo se dedicaría a dejar su equipaje en el antiguo cuarto de sus padres y desarmarlas para su larga estancia allí.

Estaba demasiado cansado como para recorrerlo ese día por lo que decidió irse a dormir para despertar temprano al día siguiente y disfrutar el Konoha madrugador que aún recordaba.

…

 _Tal cual lo creí…_

Sonrió cuando vio el movimiento esa media mañana. Al final se quedó haciendo el vago en la cama hasta que dieron las nueve y decidió salir por un buen desayuno, y no debía olvidarse de comprar en el mercado pues tenía la heladera vacía y la despensa igual.

No tuvo la suerte de cruzarse con ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros de prepa ni sus amigos, sólo con algunos vecinos que lo reconocían, en especial, las señoras que fueron amigas de su madre, las cuales lo abrazaban y le pellizcaban la mejilla como cuando era un adolescente.

Pensó en ir a la casa de Kushina y Minato Namikaze para saber algo del rubio, pero luego declinó porque tenía la leve sensación de que éste le recriminaría nunca haberlo ido a visitar o haberlo llamado.

Ellos hablaban con frecuencia hasta que un día tuvo que comprarse un nuevo celular pues el anterior se lo habían robado y allí había perdido el número del rubio y sus otros amigos. Naruto tenía razones para mandarlo al diablo… lo dejaría para unos días más.

— ¿Sasuke? — una voz lo distrajo y se vio obligado a voltear —: ¿Sasuke Uchiha? — la incredulidad de la castaña lo había hecho sonreír sin querer. La chica parecía demasiado sorprendida de verlo y ¿quién no? había desaparecido hacía diez años, debía agradecer que aún se acordara de su nombre.

— Tenten, tanto tiempo — saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — chilló emocionada y volteó —: ¡Neji! ¡Mira a quien tengo aquí! — volvió a gritar y se giró de nuevo hacia Uchiha aún con una gran sonrisa en el rostro —. Seguro se sorprende.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Tenten? —un hombre salió de la tienda con una pequeña en un brazo y sosteniendo una bolsa en la otra —: ¿Uchiha? — frunció el ceño confundido, luego se suavizó hasta ofrecer una pequeña sonrisa —. Tanto tiempo.

— Si… —sonrió algo incómodo —: ¿juntos? — los señaló y miró a la pequeña castaña de ojos claros. Tenten rió y asintió tomando la bolsa que Neji cargaba para poder colgarse de su brazo.

— Si, nos casamos hace cinco años y aquí está Michi, nuestra hija — comentó Tenten y Sasuke clavó sus ojos en la pequeña que tenía la cabecita recostada en el hombro de su padre, lo miraba con curiosidad y timidez.

— Me alegra oír eso… me imagino que la mayoría deben estar en una situación parecida — sonrió metiendo las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Más o menos, algunos siguen con sus proyectos así que la familia se hace esperar… pero ¡dinos tú! ¿estás casado? ¿has venido por unos días? — animó Tenten, Neji negó con la cabeza resignado y Sasuke sonrió.

— Tenten deja de ser metiche, deja a Sasuke tranquilo… — soltó Neji, la señora Hyuga hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo —: Fue un gusto verte Sasuke, un día juntémonos a cenar…

— Eso suena estupendo — aceptó Sasuke la invitación.

— Cierto, podría llamar a todos nuestros amigos así nos vemos — el ánimo de Tenten fue tal que el castaño no pudo evitar suspirar y Sasuke apretar los labios para retener una carcajada. Neji parecía mostrarse exhausto de la energía de su mujer, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera feliz, el hombre lo era y mucho.

Sasuke se despidió y ellos también.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras encontrándose con un bar-restaurante en una esquina; tomaría algo y marcharía a casa para poder ver su serie favorita de detectives.

Una vez dentro del pequeño pero acogedor bar, se acercó al mostrador y se sentó en una de las butacas libres. Miró el menú que había en la planilla bajo el vidrio que hacía de mesa y concluyó en que tomaría un café y comería unos hotcakes con jarabe de arándano.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle? — le habló una voz aniñada, frente a él una pequeña muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos claros le regaló una sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño, se le hacía familiar, pero no podía recordar. Lo ignoró y le hizo el pedido, ella asintió y desapareció por una puerta.

Se dio la vuelta y observó a su alrededor, ese lugar era nuevo porque no lo recordaba. Volvió a girarse cuando oyó otra voz que se le hizo vagamente conocida y allí la vio. Era _ella_ , no podía ser otra.

— ¡Sakura! — la chica volteó hacia donde había oído su voz y se acercó a la jovencita que lo había atendido, cuchichearon hasta que Sakura asintió y tomó la bandeja.

— Para el señor — sonrió y dejó el café y los hotcakes en la mesa. Se agachó y sacó un frasco con jarabe de arándano y con ayuda de una cuchara dejó caer la jalea sobre los hotcakes —. Tome y que aproveche.

— Sakura… ¿no me reconoces? — dijo Sasuke reteniéndola del brazo. Ella lo miró y frunció el ceño confundida hasta que su rostro se fue transformando en una mueca de sorpresa y luego una de alegría.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha! — gritó eufórica y tomó su mano con fuerza en señal de saludo —: ¡No puedo creerlo! Cuando se entere Naruto va a patearte el trasero hasta que no puedas caminar — carcajeó y Sasuke sintió calor.

— Igual de escandalosa que siempre — sonrió Sasuke, ella le sacó la lengua.

— Y tú con esa cara de perro amargado — su rostro se suavizó pareciendo recordar algo —: ¿Cómo haz estado, Sasuke? — la ternura que expresó lo hizo suspirar suavemente.

— Bien, bastante…

— ¿La gran ciudad fue como esperabas?

— Si, por suerte.

— Me alegro mucho, Sasuke… y me alegra verte — sonrió, luego volteó al escuchar que la llamaban —: ¡Ya voy! — miró a Sasuke —: Tendrás que disculparme, pero debo trabajar — le guiñó un ojo y Sasuke despertó de su ensoñación, apretando su mano.

— Espera ¿a qué hora sales de trabajar? Te espero y te llevo a almorzar… como amigos y así hablamos… si, eso — dijo torpemente. Sakura rió y asintió.

— En una hora se termina mi horario de trabajo… si vas a llevarme a almorzar ¡por favor! Nada grasoso.

— Nada grasoso, palabra de Uchiha — puso una mano en su corazón haciendo reír a la chica y que él sonriera por ello.

…

— ¿Qué demonios? — casi gritó cuando ella se quitó el abrigo en el restaurante y vio algo que no había notado en el bar.

— ¿Qué es ese vocabulario, Uchiha? ¿no ves que estás frente a una embarazada? — lo regañó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Pues yo… es que… juro que… perdón pero no vi que… — señaló su enorme panza y ella la abrazó sobreprotectoramente.

— ¿Tú también?

— ¿Yo también qué?

— ¿Vas a hacerme sentir mal? — los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a aguarse y Sasuke fue el centro de las miradas asesinas que le dedicaron en el restaurante.

— Estás preciosa, no quise decir nada malo… sólo me sorprendí… — intentó arreglarlo y Sakura pareció compadecerse porque asintió y secó sus lágrimas —: Pero deberás contarme todo…

Una vez ubicados y los pedidos hechos, Sasuke la observó sin disimulo alguno. Sakura, su ex novia de la adolescencia estaba embarazada y, seguramente, de un hombre que la amaba con todo su ser, porque Sakura se hacía amar no importara que, si su personalidad fuera volátil como el tiempo, ella simplemente se hacía amar sin conciencia.

Él la había amado mucho y cuidado como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo. Fue la primera vez de ella y amó cada uno de los sonidos que hacía cuando le hacía el amor, sonidos que aún los tenía grabados en la mente. Sakura había estado allí siempre, tanto para él como para el tonto de Naruto y su amiga Yamanaka.

Si ella no lo hubiera alentado a dejar Konoha para seguir sus sueños, seguramente estarían casados y viviendo en una casa mediana, tendrían un perro y dos preciosos niños. Pero ahora ella tendría esa casa, el perro y los preciosos niños con un hombre que no era él y no sabía que sentir al respecto, pues había creído olvidar sus sentimientos por ella y quizás sólo era la impresión de verla de nuevo, una conmoción del momento, el sentimiento de vacío que sintió en su interior.

— Pues… empieza ¿Quién es el afortunado? — intentó sonreír, juraba que lo había intentado, pero sólo obtuvo una mueca y ella pareció no notarlo.

— ¿Afortunado? Pfff — carcajeó amargada —: Afortunada yo y mi pequeño que se haya esfumado para siempre.

Sasuke tragó duro. Había metido la pata…

— Yo… bueno…

— Tranquilo Sasuke… no quiero arruinar nuestra velada — sonrió apenada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente. Sakura suspiró sabiendo que no dejaría de observarla hasta que le contara toda la historia por lo que se dispuso a hacerlo con tal de que la dejara comer tranquila.

— Fue hace un tiempo… salíamos, nos divertíamos y parecía ir todo bien, sólo que él era algo… estúpido y pues, yo también y metimos la pata… él no quería formar una familia, yo tampoco pero quería que al menos reconociera que teníamos algo en común… me dejó y sí, lo tomé mal porque a las pocas semanas ya estaba con otra y bueno, yo… — suspiró —: Agradezco a Dios la salud, el trabajo y este hermoso pequeño que nacerá pronto…

— ¿Hablas con él?

— No… el muy bastardo está viviendo su vida con su familia… ¿sabes? Luego de dejarme e irse con otra, se casó con ella y ahora están en la dulce espera y allí me di cuenta de que no me amaba ni sentía nada por mí… ahora yo estoy con mi bebé y soy feliz igual — sonrió motivada —: Pero dejemos de hablar de mí y cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en Tokio? ¿conociste chicas, chicos? ¿me presentarías a uno de tus amigos?

Sasuke carcajeó bajito y sintió que su pecho se aliviaba, ella no había cambiado nada y saber por lo que había pasado le recordó a la antigua Sakura, luchadora, esa que jamás se rendía por nada. Además de que estaba más charlatana que como la recordaba.

— He limpiado platos, he conocido chicas y trabajé muy duro para llegar a donde estoy… en cuanto a los amigos, no, ni lo pienses porque ellos tienen códigos y no saldrían con mi ex…

— Mou — hizo un mohín —: Que malo, Sasuke — sonrió. Sasuke no sabía como reaccionar a sus gestos y agradeció que la comida los distrajera un poco.

Sakura disfrutaba de su cena acariciándose una que otra vez la panza con una sonrisa atontada. Seguramente el pequeño estaba disfrutando del festín que engullía su querida madre.

— Dime ¿estás casado? — preguntó de repente, despertándolo de su ensoñación. Dejó de mirar su barriga y la miró a los ojos, ella parecía interesada por saber que había sido de su vida y mucho no había que contar, pues había fracasado en ese ámbito – la del amor – porque no había mujer que no se interesara primero en su dinero que por él.

— Bueno, he estado comprometido con una chica, era la hija de uno de mis socios pero tuve que romper porque la señorita y su padre estaban más interesados en mis adquisiciones.

— ¡Que mal! — se mostró indignada. Otra cosa que adoraba de Sakura era su sinceridad y que no temiera demostrar cuando se sentía indignada, enojada o simplemente dejaba sus emociones ganaran a su mente y se exteriorizaran.

— Si, pero por suerte me di cuenta y rompí con ella.

— Si, que suerte por tu parte aunque… ¿la amabas? — se mostró preocupada. Sasuke sonrió y negó, dejándola perpleja.

— No la amaba, sólo creí que era lo mejor… que debía sentar cabeza y formar una familia… me equivoqué y me retracté a tiempo… — se apoyó en la mesa y la miró —: Y dime tú ¿lo amabas?

— Bueno — sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Sasuke sintió la boca seca —: Amarlo-amarlo no sé, pero lo quería mucho… nos divertíamos y hacíamos todo juntos. A veces me pregunto si hubiéramos sido felices, luego recuerdo que él no era alguien cariñoso y se comportaba como un patán algunas veces… agradezco esta segunda oportunidad — sonrió.

— ¿Mañana trabajas?

— Pues claro… toda la semana y los sábados a la mañana.

— ¿No deberías estar de licencia? — arqueó una ceja.

— Bueno, eso — dejó la respuesta en el aire y se sonrojó.

— ¿Estás trabajando estando de licencia? — preguntó incrédulo, ella parecía apenada —: ¿Cuándo es la fecha prevista de parto?

— Entre la última semana de marzo y la primera de abril…

— Eres una irresponsable, Haruno — la amonestó. Ella pareció incomodarse por lo que suavizó sus facciones y tomó su mano —: Sabes… estamos a menos de dos meses de eso y podría hacerte mal… ¿Qué dices si… yo te cuido desde ahora?

Sakura se soltó y carraspeó realmente incómoda. Se puso de pie y comenzó a disculparse, pero Sasuke no quiso oírla y se puso de pie también, tomándola del brazo para retenerla.

— Suéltame por favor…

— No, escúchame…

— No, escúchame tú — intentó zafarse pero no pudo —: Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo y me alegra que pudiéramos hablar, pero el que te haya contado un poco de mi vida no quiere decir que puedas entrometerte ¿entendido?

— Y una mierda… yo voy a hacer que cumplas y si no quieres, haré una demanda al bar en el que trabajas por razones obvias… una embarazada en licencia es explotada en un bar casi doce horas por día…

— Basta Sasuke — intentó soltarse de nuevo, pero éste estaba reacio a hacerlo.

— Vamos… piensa en tu hijo… ¿no te sientes fatigada? ¿cansada? ¿adolorida? — Sakura parecía escuchar atenta lo que decía y era cierto, había días en los que no podía ni caminar y ella iba de aquí para allá.

— No me hagas esto…

— A tu hijo — llamó al mozo y le entregó dinero en efectivo por la consumición. Ayudó a Sakura con su abrigo y la tomó de la mano para llevarla con él hacia afuera, adonde había estacionado su auto y así ir a su casa.

— Eres un grosero…

— Hmp…

— Ya me preguntaba cuando iba a escuchar tus monosílabos — rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

— Pues los oirás más de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres?

— El hombre que te hará reaccionar cuando hable con tu madre… ¿o qué? ¿Mebuki sabe que su hija está a punto de parir y sigue trabajando como si fuera una adolescente despreocupada? No, tú madre te mataría…

— ¡Mala persona! — chilló enfadada.

— _Mala_ por querer ayudarte… que bonito.

— No, Sasuke… no me gusta que se metan en mis cosas…

— Te gusta que se metan en otra cosa — miró hacia su panza y ella se puso de todos los colores —. Auch — se quejó cuando recibió un manotazo en la cabeza —: ¡Sakura! Estoy manejado…

— ¡Pues eres un grosero y te odio, Sasuke Uchiha!

— Ódiame ahora, pero luego me vas a amar — sonrió confiado.

La idea había sido ir a descansar un largo tiempo a Konoha, pero ahora que se había encontrado con una Sakura muy embarazada, sacrificaría su tranquilidad por verla a ella cumpliendo con las reglas.

¡Maldita sea esa cabeza dura! ¿no se daba cuenta que le hacía mal a ella y a su bebé el que siguiera trabajando en ese estado? En especial porque su labor la hacía ir de aquí para allá cargando con pesadas bandejas.

La miró de reojo y allí estaba, furiosa, pero estaba. Suspiró, haría lo que fuera porque se le pasara el enojo, pero sabía que ella no cedería tan fácil… cómo si no lo supiera.

Estuvo tratando de conquistarla casi medio año hasta que ella cedió y pudo proclamarla suya y otro medio año para poder hacerle el amor. Pero eso había valido la pena.

— ¿Qué es lo que tu cochina mente está pensando? Tu sonrisa me dice que algo sumamente pervertido es…

— Si… me estaba preguntando como sería hacer el amor con una embarazada… ¿interesada? — la respuesta, acompañada de una voz sugerente y una mirada lasciva, hizo que Sakura se pusiera alerta y lo fulminara con la mirada.

— ¡Puerco! Ya sabía yo que algo tramabas…

— Tonta.

…

— Lindo apartamento… para una mujer soltera, pero aquí no podrás criar a un bebé ¿lo haz pensado?

— Lo sé, pero es lo que pude comprar… ¡Maldición! Maldita sea la hora en la que te recordé, te hubiera ignorado y…

— No te hubiera dejado, cariño — sonrió divertido. Ella rodó los ojos y masculló una palabrota —. Pero volviendo a lo importante… necesitas un departamento más grande y yo sé donde conseguir uno.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! Somos amigos y acepto sugerencias, pero no te metas donde nadie te ha llamado.

— Me pareció oír algo…

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó furiosa.

— Mmm… un zumbido extraño me…

— ¡Sa-

Ella dio un paso en falso ante un repentino mareo, por suerte Sasuke la tomó en brazos a tiempo y la arrimó hacia su pecho.

— Eso es lo que temía — susurró Sasuke.

— Fue tu culpa.

— No, pequeña… la tuya por seguir trabajando… — acarició su cabeza —: Fuimos novios y muy buenos amigos, déjame ayudarte… haz cuidado de mí toda mi infancia y adolescencia, déjame cuidarte ahora…

— Que pesado — rió bajito —: Gracias Sasuke… pero no hace falta.

— Sé que tú puedes, pero necesitas reposar y olvidarte de todo… sólo déjame hacerme cargo de la situación… ¿si?

— No.

— Vamos… asiente con la cabeza — le pidió, pero ella negó —: Vamos cabezota… deja a Junior dormir…

— Se llama Ren — dijo molesta.

— Bueno, Ren quiere descansar y mamá también… deja a tío Sasuke hacerse cargo de la situación, tener el control…

— Siempre tuviste el control…

— Sí, siempre… ahora, déjame tener este control…

— No, Sasuke — bostezó y Sasuke sonrió mientras la cargaba en brazos.

— Estuvieron comiendo bien parece.

— Cállate — masculló adormilada.

La llevó al cuarto de ella y la recostó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la ropa, ella no mostró signo de vergüenza pues estaba tan cansada que mantuvo todo el tiempo los ojos cerrados.

— Así… muy bien — sonrió Sasuke acariciando la barriga sin pena alguna, en un pasado había tocado ese cuerpo como si le perteneciera y ahora no estaba para estupideces como el pudor.

…

Las tripas le crujieron cuando sintió un delicioso aroma cerca suyo. Se relamió los labios y abrió los ojos con pereza, encontrándose con los ojos de Sasuke y su sonrisa encantadora. Ella parpadeó sin entender mucho y se sentó contra el respaldo, acomodando una almohada para reposarse.

— Buenos días, Sakura. Buenos días, barriguita ¿Cómo han dormido?

— Estúpido — masculló cuando éste posó su mano en su estómago. Luego sonrió. Se había sentido tan sola en esos meses y Sasuke en dos semanas había ocupado aquel vacío. Sabía que era sólo de momento, pero disfrutarlo no le haría ningún mal.

— Siempre tan amable — rodó los ojos y le colocó la bandeja con leche tibia y un potente desayuno de cinco estrellas.

— ¡Ay! ¡Jalea de fresas! — chilló la pelirrosa metiendo el dedo en el frasco, untándolo para llevárselo a la boca y relamerse el dulce.

— Sakura…

— ¿Hum? — sus ojos se clavaron en Sasuke y éste señaló sus pantalones encontrándose con un abultamiento —: Cochino — entrecerró los ojos.

— Culpa tuya.

— No, tuya por cochino — sonrió y volvió a untarse el dedo con dulce.

— ¿Te gustaría salir a caminar un poco? — se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó una de las tostadas embadurnadas por el dulce de durazno que ella le ofreció.

— ¡Oh, si! ¡Me encantaría! Dicen que es bueno caminar un poco para que el bebé se acomode en la posición correcta — sonrió mordiendo la tostada y relamió el dulce que quedó en su boca —: ¿Me llevarías a la tienda de ropa para bebés?

— ¿Más ropa comprarás? — arqueó una ceja. Sakura asintió —. Pero recuerda que crecen rápido, si sigues comprándole ropa de recién nacido te quedarás sin dinero para comprarle lo demás…

— Ay pero son tan lindos… — hizo un puchero y Sasuke negó con una sonrisa.

— Corre por mi cuenta, cómprale todo lo que desees…

— ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Sasuke! — la alegría de su voz y la suave mano acariciándole la mejilla le hizo sonreír una vez más.

— De nada… bueno, come que yo arreglaré unas cosas y así podremos irnos…

— ¡Gracias amor! — movió una mano sonriente y siguió engullendo el desayuno. Sasuke la miró unos segundos y sonrió, no amaba ser mucamo de nadie, pero Sakura valía la pena.

…

— ¡Voy a fundirte la tarjeta, Sasuke! — rió cuando vio que las manos de él estaban llenas de prendas de bebé.

Sakura se detuvo junto a unos babydoll a rayas y unos pequeños sombreritos a juego, todas aquellas preciosidades la estaban haciendo salivar más de lo acostumbrado.

— ¡Mira esta monada! — gritó asustando a la dependienta y a otras futuras madres y clientas. Sasuke suspiró y asintió, era el décimo quito babydoll que le mostraba y no veía la diferencia con los anteriores.

— ¡Ya quiero verte como padre! Seguramente le compres todo y lo mimes… ¡Por dios! — señaló hacia el otro lado viendo un vestido rosado con pequeños encajes en la falda y lo tomó entre sus manos.

— Pero si no es niña… — frunció el ceño.

— Pero no harás llorar a una futura mamá ¿no?

Sasuke suspiró.

— Llévalo…

— Te ganarás el cielo… juro que esta noche hago lo que quieras — dijo inocentemente, pero Sasuke lo tomó como una oportunidad.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera?

— Lo que quieras — asintió agarrando una camisetita de color verde manzana y oliéndola. Sakura eran tan niña aún, tan frágil y bonita, adorable por donde se la mirase y verla disfrutar de las compras para su bebé le hizo sentir un pinchazo en las entrañas.

— Bueno, lo que quiera, eh… — sonrió divertido. Ella lo miró y acarició su vientre.

— Si, pero nada pervertido…

— Le sacas toda la emoción, Haruno.

Ella le sacó la lengua y corrió por los pasillos haciendo que Sasuke la siguiera sumamente molesto.

— ¡Sakura, no corras! — le pidió enojado y ella se detuvo para mirarlo unos segundos y luego sonreír con aquella mueca que hacía que cualquier hombre cayera a sus pies.

— Esta bien, _papá_ — canturreó divertida y se acercó a él para acariciarle la mejilla —: Me alegra verte de nuevo, Sasuke… — su semblante se dulcificó y su aura se melancolizó.

Sasuke tomó su mano y la acercó a su boca, besándole la palma y haciendo reír a la chica. Recordaba que eso le causaba cosquillas cuando eran jóvenes. Algunas cosas no cambiaban ni se olvidaban.

— A mí también me ale-

— ¡Bastardo!

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, el lamento que dibujó su boca fue causante de la carcajada de Sakura. Sabía que en algún momento Naruto aparecería o se lo encontraría por allí. Evitarlo no había sido buena idea.

— ¡Eres un mal amigo! — gritó furioso, señalándolo como un niño a un muñeco maldito. Se aproximó a ellos y tomó a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa —: ¡No haz sido capaz de llamar ni mandar un mensaje! ¡Me entero por boca de Tenten que estás en la ciudad hace dos semanas y no haz sido capaz de venir a ver a tu buen amigo de toda la vida! ¡Qué desconsiderado, 'ttebayo! — gruñó herido.

— Naruto — murmuró Sakura apenada, había acaparado tanto la atención de Sasuke por lo que éste ni se molestó en hacer sus cosas —: Es mi culpa, yo lo entretuve estos días.

— ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra excusarlo! Podría haber llamado y dicho "hey, amigo, volví, ven a lo de Sakura que allí estoy" — se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado —: Seguro estuvo haciendo cosas pervertidas contigo y por es-

El zape que le cayó en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke hizo que lanzara un alarido y se restregara la zona golpeada con frenesí, le había picado hasta el alma el cachetazo.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No ves que estamos en una tienda de niños! Controla tu boca — masculló Sasuke molesto y tomó a Sakura de la mano —: Vamos — fue suave al tirar de ella —: Y tú, idiota, muévete.

— ¡Ya, ya! — balbuceó —: Amargado — masculló molesto mientras veía a Sasuke acercarse a la caja y pagar las cosas.

Una vez en el patio de comidas, se ubicaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana de un pequeño restaurante. Ordenaron cada uno sus respectivos almuerzos y cuando el mesero se marchó con sus pedidos, el grupo se sumió en un silencio bastante tenso.

— ¿Cómo haz estado, Naruto? — preguntó Sakura, ambos la observaron y Naruto sonrió, relajando su semblante.

— Bien, con mucho trabajo en la oficina… sabes que no era mi sueño trabajar en la empresa de papá, pero no quedó de otra.

— ¿Pero haz estudiado lo que querías?

— Pff… me faltan seis materias para recibirme del profesorado de inglés — sonrió arrogantemente y Sakura asintió, orgullosa de que su amigo estuviera cumpliendo su sueño.

— ¿Hace cuanto que estudias el profesorado? — Sasuke parecía algo más tranquilo. Naruto lo miró y se rascó la mejilla sonriendo.

— Hace cuatro años… — rió —: Traté de hacer por año las materias correspondientes y así no atrasarme mucho.

— Me sorprende que tu cerebro no se haya fundido — sonrió burlón Uchiha haciendo que Naruto lo fulminara con la mirada.

Sakura los vio intercambiar insultos y sonrió divertida, pues hacía años que no veía esa escena y antes era su pan de cada día. Le alegró realmente todo aquello y aún más cuando la comida llegó y se dispusieron a degustarla.

— Sakura ¿Cuánto? — Naruto sonrió observando el abultado vientre de la pelirrosa.

— Ya quedan sólo tres semanas para que Ren venga al mundo — sonrió acariciándose el vientre —: Ya quiero ver como es mi pequeño… ojalá haya sacado mis ojos — la expresión emocionada de niña que hizo la chica ocasionó la risa de Naruto.

— ¿Te lo imaginas con cabello rosa? — Sakura miró al rubio pensativo y lo imitó, imaginándose a su bebé parecido a ella.

— ¿Cómo era su padre? — Sasuke los distrajo de sus divagaciones.

— Bueno… él era un chico muy simpático y carismático… tenía el cabello claro y los ojos violetas.

Los tres se pusieron pensativos nuevamente, hasta que el mozo apareció preguntando si deseaban algo más, todos negaron y pidieron la cuenta que Sasuke pagó.

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¿Por qué gritas, Sakura? — la miró y ésta señaló algo frente a ella.

— ¿Qué es? — miró Naruto y vio un cartel frente a una vidriera de un local de ropa premamá.

— ¡Clases de preparto! ¡Quiero ir! — gritó emocionada. Sasuke la observó y luego al papel.

— Dice que es de lunes a viernes y empieza dentro de una hora.

— ¡Vayamos! — gritó fascinada tomando la mano de ambos muchachos.

— ¡Espera! — intentaron detenerla, pero Sakura los ignoró y los tres entraron a un pequeño local en el cual los atendió una hermosa castaña de no más de veinte años.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? — sonrió divertida al ver a ambos chicos apenados y a la pelirrosa sonriente.

— ¡Quiero entrar al curso de preparación!

— Claro, sólo debe abonar la clase: son tres horas y les explicarán algunas cosas básicas…

— Claro — tomó su cartera y dejó el monto sobre el mostrador —: ¿Es allí? — señaló una puerta que conducía a lo que parecía una sala con asientos y colchonetas.

— Si, vengan por aquí — sonrió y los acompañó a los tres hasta el lugar en el cual habían otras futuras mamás con sus maridos y alguna que otra con una amiga o familiar.

— Veo que se ha sumado alguien nuevo — sonrió la morocha —: Mi nombre es Shizune y seré la instructora… — abrazó a Sakura con confianza y miró a los chicos.

— Mi nombre es Sakura y ellos son mis amigos Naruto y Sasuke — estaba realmente emocionada, observaba la habitación con fascinación —: Me harán compañía…

— Perfecto… ellos pueden sentarse por allí momentáneamente… luego participarán de las actividades — sonrió jocosa.

Ambos muchachos se miraron dudosos y suspiraron. Todo por el capricho de la embarazada.

…

— _Barriguita_ ¿Por qué debo hacer esto? — preguntó Sasuke tomando al bebé de plástico por los pies y jalándolo sin delicadeza.

— ¡No! ¡Así no! Si le llegas a jalar de los pies así a mi bebé, te rompo los dedos de las manos, Sasuke Uchiha — bramóla pelirrosa, molesta. Ambos muchachos tragaron duro y asintieron, Naruto sabía que aquello también iba para él.

— Sa-sakura ¿lo hice b-bien? — Naruto señaló a su bebé. Sakura inspeccionó al pequeño y el pañal. Frunció el ceño y señaló.

— No le aprietes tanto porque lo lastimarás… — tomó al muñeco y aflojó las cintas mientras murmuraba palabras cariñosas, haciendo sonreír a ambos muchachos —: Listo… así es.

— ¡Muy bien Sakura! Serás una mamá muy aplicada — sonrió Shizune.

Luego de eso siguieron las demás tareas como la de amamantar, cómo hacerle eructar al bebé, cómo bañarlo – Sasuke se ganó las miradas de admiración de todas las jóvenes madres por cómo había bañado al bebé artificial, con tal cuidado que parecía una actividad cotidiana en su vida. Naruto destacó junto con Sakura en cuanto a un simulacro de parto y cómo debían actuar ambos, manteniendo la calma y ayudando a la futura mamá, algo realmente de admirar pues Naruto era tan histérico que podría poner más nerviosa a Sakura si llegaran a esa situación en verdad.

Se divirtieron tanto que no pudieron evitar reír y bromear. Una vez fuera de allí, todos marcharon hacia la casa de la pelirrosa para dejarla sana y salva en la comodidad de su cama.

— Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido — rió Sakura —. Aunque ustedes ya no necesitarán más experiencia con todo lo que aprendieron… serán unos buenos padres — rió.

Sasuke acarició distraídamente el brazo de ella cuando la cubrió con el edredón y apagó la luz del velador. Ella se durmió apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

— Naruto ¿Café? — El rubio dejó de mirar los cuadros de Sakura y asintió en su dirección, acompañándolo a la cocina.

— Hoy sí que fue un día de locos, dattebayo — sonrió sentándose y aceptando la taza que Sasuke le ofreció. Éste se sirvió una y se sentó frente al chico, dando su primer sorbo.

— Está muy sola.

— ¿Hmm? — Naruto levantó la vista de su taza y la clavó en los ojos de Sasuke. Éste miraba hacia un punto muerto en la mesa, bastante pensativo —. No debes preocupare, Sasuke… Sakura es muy fuerte, ella salió adelante sola.

— Naruto… Sakura hasta hace dos semanas estaba trabajando…

— ¿Qué?

— Si… acaso, ¿no han hablando?

— Bueno, yo estuve sumergido en los estudios… me enteré por Ino que Sakura estaba embarazada…

— Ino… — lo miró a los ojos y el rubio comenzó a enrojecer lentamente. Sasuke agrandó los ojos impresionado y sonrió incrédulo —: ¿Yamanaka y tú…?

— Ehh… bueno, eso… estamos viviendo juntos hace unas semanas…

— ¿Ella no había salido del país?

— Si, pero volvió hace unos cuatro meses y bueno… nos encontramos y empezamos a salir…

— Que yo recuerde, tú estabas colado por…

— No quiero hablar de eso, además yo no estaba colado por ella, era al revés, me gustó porque ella gustaba de mí, pero tú sabes a quien amé.

— Si… a Sakura.

— Si… — suspiró —: Pero bueno, como te decía, la encontré en una discoteca y comenzamos a frecuentarnos, las cosas se fueron dando y bueno, estamos bien — sonrió algo meloso.

— Sigo sin creerlo… recuerdo que ella te detestaba.

— No lo hacía, al contrario, siempre nos llevamos bien, sólo que nuestras personalidades son muy parecidas y estallábamos por nada…

— Sí, recuerdo — hizo una mueca. Si no fuera porque eran de padres diferentes, cualquiera podía hacerlos pasar por gemelos, por lo revoltosos e hiperactivos que eran en su adolescencia, seguramente seguirían siendo tal para cual.

— La cuestión es que ella vio a Sakura y me contó… — los ojos de Naruto se apagaron —: Me contó que el tipo la dejó y que se casó con otra… debió ser un golpe duro para Sakura.

— Ella dijo que estaba bien.

— Sakura es buena mintiendo.

— Si…

El ambiente se ensombreció. Cada uno se hundió en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que Naruto decidió romperlo.

— Cuéntame qué haz hecho… hace meses que no hablamos ¿perdiste el celular?

— Si, me asaltaron y perdí la agenda con los números… además, sabes que yo no uso eso de las redes sociales y no las entiendo mucho, así que seguí con mi vida.

— ¿Trabajas en una de esas cosas de informática y no eres bueno con las redes sociales? Si que eres un idiota.

—Hmp, sinceramente no me interesan, mi empresa se dedica a las mejoras informáticas y nada más — dio un sorbo a su café y suspiro relajado, la cafeína lo estaba destensando.

— ¿Alguna mujer que te espere en Tokio?

— No… sólo el trabajo y mi piso… — recordar su piso le hizo pensar que era un lugar demasiado espacioso como para llevar a Sakura y…

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Ella jamás aceptaría eso, diría que era demasiada caridad y no aceptaría más.

— ¿Haz venido por poco tiempo?

— Pensaba quedarme por tiempo indefinido. Iba a descansar, pero encontrarme con la sorpresita de Sakura me hizo reconsiderar las cosas y me dispuse a hacerle cumplir sus responsabilidades.

— Me imagino que se puso como loca — rió Naruto y Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa.

— No quiere que me meta, pero se lo debo.

— Yo también se lo debo… — sonrió con determinación y miró a Sasuke —. Te ayudaré, Ino seguro que estará encantada de ser parte de esto.

— Puedo solo, pero si quieres hacernos compañía junto con la rubia no nos molestará.

— No te estaba pidiendo permiso, estaba diciéndote lo que haré.

…

— ¡Vamos frentona! ¡Mueve ese barril! — gritó la rubia Yamanaka cuando vio por décima vez su delicado reloj de pulsera.

— ¡Ino! — la reprendió Naruto, ésta le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

— ¡Cerda! ¡Te quiero ver embarazada casi de nueve meses y moviéndote por la casa! — se molestó Sakura pasando su mano por su frente, secando el sudor, después de todo ya estaban llegando a la primavera y aunque aún hiciera un poco de frío, el exceso de ropa la estaba calcinando.

— ¿Estás lista, Sakura? — preguntó Sasuke tomándola del brazo. Ella asintió y se adelantó.

— Bueno, vayamos a cenar entonces — dijo Naruto entrelazando su mano con la de Ino y siguiendo a Uchiha y a la pelirrosa.

Sakura estaba muy ansiosa, esos días habían sido muy agitados de la mano de Ino, Naruto y Sasuke, y saber que le quedaba tan sólo dos semanas para que el pequeño viniera al mundo, más ansiosa la tenía.

Un extraño dolor la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Posó su mano en su vientre y lo acarició con sutileza.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Saku? — preguntó Ino quien la acompañaba en el asiento de atrás. La pelirrosa negó y sonrió.

— Estoy hambrienta nada más.

— Júrame que seré la madrina de este pollito.

— ¡Ino! — chilló Sakura —: Deja de decirle pollito… es mi bebito — fingió indignarse, Ino carcajeó y acarició el vientre de Sakura para luego inclinarse y dejar un beso en éste.

— Tu madrina está ansiosa de verte… así que — se detuvo de golpe al sentir algo bajo su mano —: ¡Pateó! — dijo incrédula. Sakura sonrió ante la cara de la chica y ésta sonrió automáticamente.

— Seguramente se está quejando de lo molesta que eres — acotó Sasuke obteniendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Ino. Naruto sólo se rió mientras manobrió el volante para aparcar en la acera.

— Bueno ¿Quién quiere disfrutar de una buena lasaña? — preguntó volteando hacia las chicas.

— ¡Yo! — gritaron al unísono.

Ambos muchachos salieron del auto y abrieron la puerta para ayudar a las muchachas a salir y tomar sus brazos para ir hasta el restaurante en el que habían hecho reserva.

La noche cada vez se volvía más divertida y animada, Sakura había cenado como una reina y lo que más amó fue el postre: helado de frutilla, chocolate y crema. Lo disfrutó tanto que Sasuke le concedió el capricho de disfrutar de otro más.

— Quiero ir al casino — terció Ino entusiasmando a Naruto y a Sakura. Sasuke sólo siguió al pelotón y disfrutó de su noche con amigos.

— ¡Gané! — gritó Sakura en una de las máquinas. Habían estado dando vueltas por el casino hasta que se cansó y decidió sentarse en una de las máquinas para jugar un poco. Sasuke le había llevado un vaso lleno de monedas, las cuales compartieron mientras que Ino y Naruto estaban jugando al Black Jack.

— Hn…

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? — se inclinó un poco Sakura para mirarlo. Éste resopló y negó, luego metió otra moneda y tiró la palanca pero no hubo resultado, ninguna coincidió —. Oh, ya veo — sonrió tratando de contener la risa y se puso de pie para colarse entre la máquina y él.

— ¿Qué haces? — la vio entre sus piernas y se inclinó para abrazarla por el estómago mientras que ella ponía una moneda y bajaba la palanca. La sirena sonó y bajaron unas cuantas monedas a causa de las tres figuras similares.

— ¡Soy yo, Sasuke! — pregonó con aires de grandeza, Sasuke la abrazó más contra su pecho y sonrió cuando la vio voltear confusa. Levantó una mano para correrle un mechón de cabello y poder tomarla con delicadeza de la mejilla. Observó su boca y se inclinó en busca de ella haciendo que la pelirrosa respingara de sorpresa.

Sakura abrió la boca en busca de más profundidad y agradeció al cielo cuando la lengua de Sasuke le recorrió la boca con parcimonia, disfrutando de la caricia húmeda. La pelirrosa giró todo su cuerpo y escurrió sus brazos hasta el cuello del chico para atraerlo y participar más activamente del fogoso beso que estaban compartiendo. Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por su cintura, atrayéndola más y sintiendo la hinchazón contra él. Fue dulce y suave con ella, Sakura no había cambiado en nada, aún sentía esa picazón en la piel como cada vez que la besaba en su adolescencia.

Ella respingó y dejó de acariciar el cabello de Sasuke, éste se apartó al ver que ella no respondía más y la observó. El horror con el que se encontró en los ojos, le hizo temer por su relación, la que estaban construyendo. Pero luego ella desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo y arrugó su camisa entre sus dedos.

— ¿Sakura?

— Sasuke… el… el bebé… — se detuvo para comenzar a inhalar y exhalar repetidamente a la vez que se retorcía. Sasuke se bajó de la banqueta y la tomó entre sus brazos.

¡Mierda que pesaba Sakura! Pero no le importó, siguió camino como una locomotora hacia la salida del casino, no tenían tiempo y Sakura estaba teniendo contracciones cada cinco segundos.

— ¡Taxi! — gritó, pero no se detuvo. En eso un señor bajó de su auto, preocupado al ver a la pareja moverse de aquí para allá, por lo que se acercó hacia ellos y preguntó:

— ¿Está todo bien?

— ¿Puede pararme un taxi, señor? Es que está a punto de parir y…

— ¡No se diga más! — el tipo los guió hasta su auto y lo ayudó a meter a Sakura en éste. El traqueteo ocasionó que la gente se interesara por ellos y comenzaran a acercarse, obstruyendo el paso.

— ¡Muévanse, por el amor de Dios! — gritó Sasuke enfurecido, si había algo que odiaba mucho era la gente entrometida que entorpecía más las cosas.

— Por favor, háganse a un lado… la chica está por dar a luz — dijo el señor.

— ¡Sasuke! — el grito de Naruto lo hizo voltear un segundo la cabeza, luego volvió hacia Sakura para recostarla en una posición en la que ella no estuviera incómoda.

— ¡Toma el auto y vete al hospital, ahora! — gritó y subió al auto que en cuanto cerró la puerta y el hombre arrancó a toda velocidad.

…

— ¡Apúrense! — gritó Sasuke al ver que la enfermera se tardaba en atenderlos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó la mujer despreocupadamente. Sasuke la miró con incredulidad ¿es que no veía a la chica que prácticamente gritaba entre sus brazos?

— Ya mismo preparen la sala de partos — gritó una mujer que Sasuke reconoció enseguida.

— ¡Tsunade! — sonrió Sakura.

Sasuke creyó que se desmayaría del alivio cuando las enfermeras empezaron a correr despavoridas para prepararles una habitación, pues aún no estaba lo suficientemente dilatada cuando Tsunade la revisó.

— A-yúdame — susurró Sakura. Sasuke pasó un brazo de la pelirrosa por sobre sus hombros y la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar por la habitación.

Sakura sudaba a mares y le apretaba con fuerza el hombro reprimiendo los dolores. Sasuke sonrió, jamás creyó estar en esa situación hace unos meses, si alguien le dijera que él estaría allí ayudando a Sakura a parir a su hijo, no le creería y lo trataría de loco. Pero no era así, ella estaba ahí, él también y Ren venía en camino.

— Sasuke…

— ¿Si?

— Muchas gracias por todo… — inspiró —: por todo lo que has hecho por mí… — ella sollozó y frunció el ceño —. Jamás creí volverte a ver… y menos que menos creí llegar a esta situación… digo, ob — gimió y se abrazó más a él —: obvio que iba a llegar este momento… pero no lo imaginé contigo y… y estoy muy agradecida… en serio… me haz hecho recapacitar… me haz mimado y cumplido todos los… los caprichos que cualquier embarazada pudiera desear…

— Lo haría mil veces más, Sakura…

— Lo más lindo que haz hecho por mí fue salir en plena tormenta a buscar una tarta de crema y cereza… — los sollozos se le escaparon y se abrazó a él nuevamente —: Me he sentido muy especial… y feliz…

— Tú también me haz hecho feliz — sonrió tiernamente, acercando sus labios a los de ella y rozándolos con delicadeza. Ella gimió en su boca y se apartó con una apenada sonrisa.

— Quiero… pero Ren no me deja — rió bajito y Sasuke sonrió en respuesta.

— Uchiha ponla en la silla — entró Tsunade con dos enfermeras y un enfermero que traía una silla de ruedas.

Sasuke guió a Sakura hasta allí y ella le tomó la mano. Tsunade los fue empujando para que fueran a la sala de partos y así poder trabajar más tranquilos. Sasuke fue obligado a ponerse la bata estéril y un barbijo mientras que Sakura era recostada en la camilla con las piernas abiertas.

Lo último que recordaba Sasuke antes de desmayarse fue su mano punzante por la fuerza con la que Sakura la apretó, a ella gritando, el llanto del bebé y el "es un niño" de Tsunade. Luego todo estuvo negro.

…

— Despierta — oyó a lo lejos… reconocía esa voz —: Vamos bastardo, despierta — y una palma cayó contra su mejilla interrumpiendo su dulce sueño en la que estaba disfrutando de un buen día laboral y su vida en la ciudad.

— ¡Pendejo! — gritó molesto, pero fue callado por Ino quien lo fulminó con la mirada. La miró hasta que ella le sonrió y se giró hacia donde había una cama; las sábanas blancas tapaban a Sakura hasta por debajo de los pechos mientras que, semirecostada, sostenía a su pequeño bebé.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos curioso y ansioso de conocer al pequeño hijo de la pelirrosa.

— Hola Sasuke... te presento a Ren Haruno — sonrió la chica, corriendo la mantita para que pudiera ver al pequeño bodoque rosado (tanto de piel como de cabello) que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

— Es hermoso, Sakura… felicitaciones — le sonrió sinceramente, sin dejar de ver al pequeño ser que había traído al mundo.

— Gracias — se le quebró la voz, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Miró a su bebé y le dio un besito en la pequeña frente, innegable el decir que no era Haruno.

— Frente junior — se burló Ino. Sakura la miró mal —: Pero él es precioso… tiene la frente más sexy del mundo, si crece y se convierte en un hombre déjame ser parte de ese momento — le guiñó un ojo.

— No, cerda pervertida… — miró a su bebé y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo —: Él saldrá con chicas bonitas nada más.

— ¿Y yo no lo soy? — se señaló. Sakura negó y se rió bajito ante el bufido de la rubia, la cual la acompañó en la risa a los pocos segundos.

— Es muy parecido a ti, Sakura;— dijo Naruto mirando al bebé con ternura —: Es muy mono…

— Yo quiero uno, Naruto — Ino lo agarró de la camisa y éste se puso rojo ante la propuesta de la chica —: Empecemos desde mañana, toda la semana… quiero que Ren tenga un primito con el cual jugar…

— O primita — agregó Sakura y los ojos le brillaron —: Quizás, quien sabe, seamos familia algún día…

— ¡Trato hecho! — la apuntó la rubia, luego tomó a Naruto de la camisa nuevamente y empezó a tirar de él hacia la salida —: Mañana vendremos de nuevo, ahora iremos a hacer bebés — abrió la puerta y salió con el rubio que tenía una sonrisa bobalicona.

— Suerte — murmuró Sakura.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio cómodo. Sasuke tomó asiento junto a la cama y miró a ambos pelirrosados con cariño.

— Sasuke…

— ¿Si?

— Gracias por acompañarme… a pesar de que te hayas desmayado, me inspiraste seguridad cuando más miedo tenía — sonrió Sakura mirándolo a los ojos. Éste se sonrojó por su pequeño acto, pero luego sonrió y tomó su mano dejando un beso en los nudillos.

— No debes agradecer… siempre que lo necesites estaré…

— ¿Para el próximo?

— ¿Próximo? — frunció el ceño —: Oh… ya veo — sonrió cuando lo entendió —. Bueno, el próximo lo haremos dentro de un tiempo, primero pensemos en nuestro pequeño y…

— ¿Nuestro? — los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Claro ¿de quién más? es mi hijo…

— ¿Estás seguro, Sasuke? Pues él no es…

— Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo en mi vida… — entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y apretó su mano gentilmente —: Te quiero y siempre lo he hecho… aunque nuestro noviazgo fue hace diez años, siempre hubo una parte de ti en mí y espero que yo también tenga un espacio en tu corazón…

— Siempre, Sasuke… — sonrió con entusiasmo.

— Entonces no se habla más… Ren llevará mi apellido porque ahora es mío… nuestro… — sonrió y cayó en cuenta de algo —: Soy padre, Sakura… soy padre — se puso de pie e inclinó su cara sobre la de ella para besarla.

— Y yo soy madre — río aceptando nuevamente sus labios. El bebé comenzó a gimotear y Sakura carcajeó. Sasuke volvió a su asiento y la miró con una sonrisa.

— Será mejor que le des de comer.

— ¿Contigo aquí?

— ¿Y qué esperabas? No voy a irme…

— Pervertido…

— ¿Verle los pechos a mi mujer me hace pervertido? Recuerda que he visto tus pechos en el pasado, no hay nada que no recuerde… — la miró y ella, sonrojada, le sacó la lengua —: Puede que estén más grandes pero eso es por el embarazo ya que…

— Calla — rió la chica mientras destapaba su pecho para darle de comer al bebé, el cual dejó de llorar cuando encontró el pezón que comenzó a mamar.

Sasuke la miró y luego pensó en que hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien en familia, pues allí estaba su nueva familia, la que nunca debió haber dejado. Pero la vida es loca y siempre da vueltas metiendo a las personas en situaciones descabelladas o en las cuales nunca se hubiera visto ser parte.

Ahora sólo debía pensar en arreglar la casa de sus padres para poder llevar a su familia a su dulce hogar.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:** _En realidad iba a escribir otra cosa que tenía una razón de ser porque iba a publicarlo como un mini fic de tres capis pero los tiempos no dieron, así que será el año entrante porque sino no tiene gracia xD_

 _Esto lo tengo guardado desde hace mucho, lo retoqué un poco, hice una portadilla por el cumple de la waifu porque NECESITABA subir algo, aunque fuera re contra hiper cute y lleno de azúcar (COSA QUE NO QUERÍA PORQUE NO ERA LA IDEA). Deseaba hacer algo cómico y meter en situaciones raras a Sasuke, pero la dejaré para otro fic que tengo escrita y que convertiré en OS (era un long fic, pero no sé como terminarlo, así que le cambiaré todo)._

 _¡FELIZ CUMPLE SAKURA-CHAN, WAIFU DE WAIFUS, MI REINA, AMANTE Y TODAS LAS COSAS BONITAS QUE HAY SOBRE EL MUNDO! –la amo demasiado, en serio–_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y pueden dejar su comentario, follow, fav, lo que deseen, yo lo amaré(?_

 _El viernes sin falta, publicaré_ _ **Kuroneko to Sakurako**_ _, tuve unos inconvenientes el fin de semana pasado por lo que tuve que dejarlo para este viernes. Pueden cagarme a puteadas por Facebook (Lian Leto, aunque ponen Lian Kirito-kun y aparezco ahí como menzo que soy(?)_

 _Ja´ne_

 _ **Pd:**_ _Ya olvidé en qué fic quería hacer lo otro . _ ._


End file.
